The Moon's Howl
by xMusicxHobox
Summary: Best friends forever and ever. Do you remember that day i left? Well now I've returned and all I want is my best friend back. So please come back to me Jake"
1. Prologue: Were it Begins

xTxSx: Hi! So I'm here with another story that will be updated when inspiration hits my noggin So I hope you enjoy it. Also a few reviews always help when I get writers block ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sailor moon or twilight related in this story. Violet is the only character I claim.

**~~~~**

**Prologue: Were it Begins**

Out in the forest of La Push unbeknownst to anyone a little boy and girl were about to change history. Through a promise that would seal them in a fate with many adventures and a life time of love. Hopefully the gods will watch over the two young souls as they venture in to the legends that run through the very blood in their veins.

"Best friends forever and ever" a little girl with long raven black hair said with a smile. As she made a promise of never forgetting that little boy with medium length black hair who stood in front of her making that very same promise. Both kids coppered skinned their eyes the only difference in their first glance appearance, the little girl owning piercing blue eyes while the boy's eyes glow golden brown. "You know I heard my dad once say that to seal a promise you mix bloods or something like that" the little boy said not truly sure if what he heard was correct.

"That sounds like it might hurt, but if you want to we can" the little girl unsure replied.

"Ok, well you prick your finger and I'll prick mine" the little boy said. They both then pricked their fingers and pressed them together bonding them to each other. Of course neither child knew of this, for what six year old knows the ways of the world outside their dream world. As the bloods mixed a soft golden light emitted from the children wrapping them in a sweet embrace.

A woman with garnet eyes hid in the shadows of the deep woods. She watched as the children made their promise and sealed it. She watched as the light receded from children ignorant of the light that wrapped around them and what it meant for their future. The woman no longer wishing to hide from the children walked towards the then quietly as to not to disturb the children's last moments together.. Yet all good things must come to an end.

"Violet, it's time to go." With sad garnet eyes the woman spoke with kindness.

"Oh Ms. Meioh!" violet said startled that neither she nor her friend heard her coming. "sigh I guess I really have to leave" violet said with sadness laced in her voice. She embraced the little boy in the last hug they would share. Violet wasn't sure she would ever see her friend again, but hoped one day she would be allowed to visit.

"I'll miss you the most Jake!" Violet said hugging her friend even tighter. "Also, I promise that I will come back and then we'll never be apart." Violet whispered in the little boys' ear. If ever given the chance to return it would only be wither kicking and screaming would they be able to take her from her true home again. Violet then walked towards Ms. Meioh calling over her shoulder one last request, "Don't forget to Bells I said bye when she comes over next week. Bye Jake!" With that said Violet and Ms. Meioh walked through the forest to their destination.

"Ms. Meioh where are we going exactly?" questioned Violet.

"We are going to your new home of course, small one." Ms. Meioh said with a smile. They walked along a very old path in the forest of La Push. Humming sadly to herself, Violet wondered if she ever sees her friends and family again. They walked for another good fifteen minutes till they arrived at a small clearing. The clearing was covered in a variety of wildflowers. It was truly a stunning sight. Yet, oddly there was a sliver door with gold frame standing alone in the middle of the clearing. On it in gold was a circle of nine symbols all in different color with a gold crescent in the middle.

"Violet take one last look around, because I'm not sure when the next time you'll return." Ms. Meioh said with gentle kindness. Violet did exactly that memorizing every detail she could and making sure to never forget about La Push. Ms. Meioh then taps on the intricately designed door three times.

"Pluto's Chronos" Ms. Meioh shouted softly .The door opened by itself as if it held magic within its frame. Together hand in hand Violet and Ms. Meioh walked through the door leading to a unknown future.

**~~~~**

**xTxSx:** well I hoped you liked the prologue :] please review! I need at least one review to post the next chapter.


	2. Meeting You

**xTxSx:** Hey Chapter 2 is here yay! Lol it has been a long time coming sorry guys. Drama and stress give me major writers block. I'd like to thank, **Starring Lady G**, **Chicwa88**, **Princess Moonie of the Moon**, and **Twiheart**. I greatly appreciate your reviews they truly help me see that my story is completely lame. It because of you all I will try my best to write an amazing story.

Also if someone would like to be my beta I would love you FOREVER! Lol

Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon or Twilight Characters.**

**~~~~**

The door shut by its self behind them as they entered only proving the theory of it contained magic. Violet looked with wide eyes at the long hallway they had entered. The walls were Silver with different paintings hanging from them and small tables decorated with different knickknacks under each painting. The painting held pictures of nine different women each dressed in a beautiful gown with what looked to be large castles behind them.

The first picture was of a blonde woman with a long white dress that what small white puffed sleeves with gold circles at the top of the dress. Behind her stood a large beautiful silver kingdom an image of the earth in the background. The woman had a golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead and bright blue eyes. She wore a sad smile in the picture. On the small table below the picture was a silver candle, a crescent moon statue, and a white vase full of bright pink flowers. As Violet got a good look at the second picture Setsuna had increased her walking speed. Not getting a chance to really look at all the pictures Violet sighed and tried to keep up with Setsuna.

On her left there was a beautiful garden with all types of flowers. There also looked to be a large fountain in the middle. The wall as actually just tall arches with nine pillars each a different color. 'That's weird 'thought Violet as she and Setsuna walked down the hallway toward the large door at the end. The door was made of redwood painted white.

"What's behind the door?" asked violet nervously. She still wasn't sure she wanted to be here.

"The conference room, there you will meet someone who has waited a very long time to see you." stopping Setsuna turned to looked at violet with sad eyes, "When she explains everything to you, try not to be too harsh on her. Hime is very fragile." Explained Setsuna hoping the young girl would understand. Sighing Violet and her continued towards the large door. Two men stood beside the door, one on each side, both wearing silver armor with a golden moon insignia on their right breast plate.

"Sailor Pluto, Serenity-sama is expecting you." The guard on the left side spoke with a bow he opened the door to let them in. Setsuna gave a quick nod to the guard then Violet and she entered in to a medium sized room. The room was the color of the sky. Violet looked around the room noticing large bookcases all across the wall opposite of the door. A table in the shape if a circle was placed in the middle with many chairs surrounding it. The two walls to the side of the door each held a picture. The right wall's picture was of a large silver wolf sitting at the top of a large hill howling at the earth. The left's wall's picture was a portrait of a young girl with Pink cotton candy hair in a weird hairstyle that reminded Violet of a bunny with pigtails. The girl in the picture was in a white dress smiling her red eyes full of happiness.

Jumping slightly Violet noticed a woman with long slivery blonde hair sitting on the window sill, located on the same side as the door. Her hair was in the same fashion as the little girls in the portrait except hers looked more round kind of like meatballs. She wore a spaghetti strap sundress with a yellow underlay and white overlay with lace ruffle going all the way around the top of the dress. The dress looked like it went a little past her knees. The woman looked lost in her own world completely oblivious to the world around her.

Clearing her throat loudly Setsuna tried to get the woman's attention. Sighing softly to herself Setsuna spoke, "Hime, please come back to the real world." Which was said with gentle tone as she lightly tapped the daze girl of the shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact the blonde woman almost fell off the window ledge. She looked around the room finally taking notice of her surroundings.

"Puu, your back and this must be little Violet." The blonde woman said warmly with a small smile. She stood up and held her hand out to Violet.

"I'm not little" violet mumbled under her breath mad that the woman had made fun of her height. She couldn't help it if she was small she was only six. Shaking the evil ladies hand she quickly brought her hand back.

"Let me introduce myself" the blonde woman said as she lead Setsuna and Violet to the table in the center of the room. As they took their seats she began to speak again," My name is Serenity Ooka, I am also known as Sailor Cosmos, Neo Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity of the Moon. It is very nice to meet you Violet." Smiling at the little girl who looked a little shocked to be talking to such a renowned person. "You will be staying here at the Royal Moon Palace with me from now on. This will be your new home." With all said she looked to Puu gauging whether or not continuing would be wise.

"How do you know who I am yet I know nothing about you? And why do I get to stay in a palace with you? I'm not that special I'm just a normal little girl." A very curious Violet asked not understanding why she was taken away in the first place. With a knowing look from Setsuna Serenity began her tale.

"Violet, do you have any parents?" Serenity asked looking directly at Violet.

"Umm no, I was raised by my Aunts Haruka and Michiru. They live right next to the Rez, that how I met my 2 best friends EVER. Jacob and Bella" replied Violet remembering her some of her favorite people in the whole world and the place she had called home for all her life.

"I see well have you ever wondered why you lived with your aunts and not your parents." Serenity asked trying to find an opening that would help her in tell Violet all she had to say.

"Well Aunt Haruka said it was because my mommy and daddy had to go far away but they couldn't bring since I was just a baby and the place they were going to was very dangerous. Also they said that bad people were after my mommy and daddy. Apparently they wanted to take me from them because that would cause my parents lots of pain and that it would be bad if evil people got a hold of me." Violet recounted telling them all she could remember her aunt telling her. Violet looked at Serenity who now had tears falling down her face. Not really understanding why Serenity was crying looked to Ms. Meioh for help. Seeing the distressed look on Violets face Setsuna took action.

"Hime, please don't cry you must remember she doesn't know the whole story and your tears are confusing and distressing Violet." Setsuna spoke with comfort trying to convinced her Hime that she need to compose herself if she was going to be able to tell Violet what she need to know.

"I'm Sorry, your story just sounded so sad. Now Violet let me tell you a story." Serenity said with a sad smile.

**~~~~**

**xTxSx**: finished. The next chapter will be about Serenity's past and how it all connects to Violet. It will be a very VERY long chapter maybe even two chapters. It will be a shocker for poor Violet.

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short.

Well Review and tell me what ya think. Lol


	3. A Sad Tales Begining

**xTxSx:** Chapter 3 has finally arrived! For those who that were wonder what took so long, my trial run for word ran out. Now this was around Christmas time meaning all my money went to my family. Then we moved and it took a few weeks for use to set up the family computer which thankfully has word x)! Also I plan on Serenity to tell only bits of the story to violet as the story progresses. It seems my imagination has gotten a hold of me and with the way it wants me to write Serenity's past I might as well write it as a Prequel story to The Moon's Howl. This chapter will contain only the beginning of Serenity's tale. I do hope this chapter doesn't seem to out there. It took me awhile to think of how I was going to play this out. Also I would like to give Special thanks out to **Chicwa88** for her continued review of my story .

I've noticed that my writing seems to be in past tense or that's what it feels like to me as I write. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. I will try and correct it, but I'm not promising anything for future chapters.

Also I am looking for a Beta. If anyone is willing I would gladly accept the help

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or twilight they belong to their respected creators. **

**~~**

**~Crystal Tokyo 1,000 years ago~**

Click click went the heels of her Royal Highness Neo-Queen Serenity. Her normal attire was replaced for a comfortable white silk sundress with a sakura blossom patterned scattered across it in a pale pink. The dress had small pale pink spaghetti straps and a lacy straight line front. She wore small white casual heels on her feet. Her normal hairstyle also was replaced by a high ponytail of blond and silver hair that swished from left to right as she walked down the marble hallway. Neo-Queen serenity walked with great purpose as she quickly but gracefully made her way to the large oak door at the end of the hallway. Today was the weekly Senshi meeting. It appears that, yet again, Neo-Queen Serenity was late for her meeting. It seems that old habits do die hard for some people. Seeing the door in sight she set her pace to a almost jog; of course it looked as though she were merely gliding across the hallway very quickly. The years of etiquette training were finally paying off. Finally reaching the large oak doors she pause briefly to catch her breath and make sure she looked presentable before facing her fellow Senshi.

Serenity then opens the door to reveal a large conference room. In the center of the room a large oval table was placed with 9 chairs. All but 3 chairs were filled by the waiting Senshi, some looking more annoyed than others. Serenity walked in and quickly closed the door behind her before taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Look who decided to finally show up, geez Serena I thought by now you would have broken your late streak." A slightly annoyed voice exclaimed from the chair to the right of Serenity. The voice belonged to none other than Sailor Mars otherwise known as Rei Hino. Smiling nervously and rubbing the back of her head Serenity replied

"Hey I have a good reason for it this time" throwing her hands in front of her defensively. "Oh I loved to hear it Odango" Rei yelled with her arms crossed. First glaring at Rei, Serenity then started her explanation

"I was spending time with Chibi-usa when I noticed the time. I had 20 minutes till it was the designated time to meet you all; as I was getting up to leave Chibi-usa started crying. I couldn't leave her there to cry. I then took her into my arms and started humming until she quieted down. Finally when she stopped I put her down and asked her was wrong. She told me she didn't want me to leave. It was the cutest thing" Serenity exclaimed with a large smile, " I told her that I had to go, for her aunts would be very upset with me if I was a no show. Chibi-usa then old me I couldn't leave until she showed me her pictures she colored. I agreed, seeing I really had no choice. You try negotiating with a 5 year old who RARELY gets told "No". I've learned to pick my battles with her." Looking at the nodes coming from the other Senshi, Serenity knew she was off the hook.

Sighing loudly Rei just shook her head," It seems Endymion starting to spoil her a little too much. I think a good couple of "No's" would be good for Chibi-usa. She's starting to become the brat you always complained about when we were younger, Serena. I love her as much as anyone in this room, but Chibi-usa's attitude needs some correcting before it gets out of hand." Rei looked at Serenity who only nodded her head.

"I agree with Rei, This attitude cannot be allowed. Also I've been wondering, wasn't this the year that Diamond Attacked?" Questioned the short blue haired woman to the left of Rei; She is known as Sailor Mercury otherwise know and Ami Mizuno. "Yet, we see no threat of any kind. Even stranger is the on-edge, nervous, and anxious look Endymion-sama has had for the past few months." Ami finished throwing a questioning look toward Serenity.

"Hai koneko-chan, Michiru and I have sense something is amiss. The air carries unforeseen troubles" a slightly deep alto voice sated mysteriously. The voice belonged to none other than Sailor Uranus aka Haruka Tenoh; she sat to the left of Serenity. Next to her sat her lover Sailor Neptune aka Michiru Kaioh. Michiru continued "The Sea brings news of deep secrets. It appears that another force has come to take the place of the missing Black Moon family." Serenity sighed and looked around the table at her beloved Senshi.

"I have noticed the change in the way things have been going. Mamo-chan has been sneaking around and every time I try to follow him about 10 minutes later I've lost him. I have also sensed the darkness that seems to becoming closer every day. It appears to be moving slowly for now. I fear that a few of those deep secrets you speak of Michiru belong to my husband." Taking shaky breath serenity continues, "I discovered today that Chibi-usa has caught wind of Mamo-chan. The pictures she showed me today were of all the Senshi. She also had pictures of her and me as well. The pattern I noticed in all these pictures was that Mamo-chan was nowhere to be seen. Of course as any concerned parent I asked Chibi-usa why her daddy wasn't in any of the pictures. Chibi-usa looked upset with my question but then from the pile of pictures pulled out one colored mostly in black. There in the picture was Mamo-chan but with a dark shadow that consumed him with deep red eyes. "Pausing for a minute to calm down, Serenity heard the gasps of the other Senshi.

"Poor Chibi-usa! That Bastard goes and upsets the poor girl. I ought to go and slug him next time I see him "the girl to the left of Ami said while slamming her hand on the table. This girl was Makoto Kino. Next to her was Sailor Venus aka Minako Aino, she was nodding her head rapidly completely agreeing with Makoto.

"No we can't let him know we are suspicious of him, otherwise he'll become even harder to track." Serenity interjected before Makoto could continue. "Now let me finish" she ordered with a Authoritativ**e** tone, once again claiming everyone's attention. "As I was saying, I asked Chibi-usa why she would draw her daddy like that; she told me that he was turning into a bad man. She also told me that a monster was taking over him. She saw him struggling with it one day and since he has done nothing but spoiled her. I assume it so she would keep quiet about what she saw. Chibi-usa also said she had Luna P transform in to bug with a camera to see where her daddy went at night. Chibi-usa is such a smart girl. If this wasn't such a dark time I would brag about my little genius to everyone." Serenity said the last part with a sad smile. "Luna P tracked Mamo-chan all the way into the deepest part of the Lunar Crystal Forest. In the center apparently there is this invisible Dome that uses Magic to keep it undetected. Inside is a large camp full of people with a strange symbol on their heads. Chibi-usa couldn't remember what it looked like. Mamo-chan stayed there for a while, but I regret to say Chibi-usa lost signal after Luna P entered with Mamo-chan. When Luna P and Mamo-chan returned all that was recorded was one word Chaos." Serenity stopped there with her tale. Silence reigned over the room as each Senshi tried to digest the alarming news. Haruka was the first to vocalize her anger.

"Bastard! I knew he was bad news! I'll kill him for Hurting Koneko-chan and Chibi-Usa!" Haruka then began to get up letting her temper get the better of her. Michiru quickly caught her by the wrist, and gave her you-better-sit-back-down-if-you-know-what-good-for-you look. Groaning Haruka sat back down. The rest of the Senshi started to Voice their opinions as well. Soon the conference room was full oh angry shouts and proclamations of vengeance and pain towards Endymion. Sighing Serenity rubbed her temples feeling a headache already coming on.

"Minna! Quiet down! Though the room is sound proof I'd prefer it if you all stopped yelling. Yes, I know we must do something about Endymion, BUT we also can't let him know what we have learned today." Serenity shouted over the Senshi. Finally again back their full attention she continued, " If Endymion finds out what we know, then it will only become more difficult for us to further investigate what he is up to and stop him. I know you are all highly upset with him, as am I but we must think clearly. Ruka-chan, Makoto-Chan, and Rei-Chan beating Endymion up or really any kind of violence towards him will only end up in a messy situation. It would look terrible for the Royal Senshi/ Princesses beating up their King whom they swore to protect without any concrete evidence."

"I agree with Usagi-hime. It is best to have a clear head when dealing with Traitors." Ami said with poison dripping from her words as she spoke the last part, "I suggest we keep Chibi-Usa-Chan away from Endymion as much as possible without setting off suspicions." Ami suggested.

"Feh, I still think we should just kill him. It would save us a lot of Trouble" Haruka said with a pout wanting to destroy anything that caused her Koneko-Hime pain, especially when it involved her Konkeo-hime's daughter. Haruka crossed her arms and gave a loud hmph of injustice. Michiru smiled and rolled her eyes at her lover and placed her hand on Haruka's arm in a reassuring manner. Haruka glanced at Michiru and gave up. 'Eventually we will have to deal with him even if it's not today' Haruka thought trying to be positive. Serenity now knowing that Haruka wouldn't do anything rash in the near future she relaxed a little bit. She then focused on the rest of her Senshi that were waiting for her to lead them in the right direction.

"Minna, I must change the topic of or conversation for the moment. We can get back to plotting Endymion's demise after we have talked about what I wish to tell you now. First I have a few questions. Have any of you wondered what happened to Sailor Saturn otherwise known as Hotaru Tomoe? Have you noticed within the past 10 years of Crystal Tokyo from the beginning when we first began working to build Crystal Tokyo to Present day that Hotaru-chan has not been reborn? Have any of you ever thought about why this is?" Serenity questioned her Senshi. Each Senshi went through many emotions all which were displayed easily on their faces letting Serenity know what they were thinking.

"I feel so guilty. I always figured that eventually she would pop up. I never really put anymore thought into it. As time went by I slowly placed it in the back of my mind. She was always a quiet child anyway, so it was so much easier to just forget. As her fellow Senshi I should have search around and put more effort in to finding information about why she hadn't been there when we began the building of Crystal Tokyo. I am the leader of your Senshi Usa-chan. It is my duty to know such things and I have failed you." Mina said with sadness and self hate evident in her word her head facing the table, not wanting to look at her Hime and fellow Senshi.

It was Rei who spoke first "Mina-Chan you have not failed Usa-chan. Yes we ALL should have done something when we noticed the absence of our little Hotaru-chan, but we didn't. We were all focused on building crystal Tokyo and starting the utopia we have fought for since we were in middle school. We also knew either consciously or subconsciously that Hotaru-chan would be reborn if she wasn't there in the beginning. Her powers make so when we need her most she comes around. Only Usa-chan can beat her in power and the Outer Senshi can only come close to it, no offense Haruka-kun and Michiru-chan. ." Rei sated with a glance towards the only outer Senshi present. Once she saw that they would not take offense she continued, "Do not place all the blame on your shoulders Mina-chan. We all have played a part in slowly placing Hotaru-chan out of our minds. It is what we plan on doing about Hotaru-chan lack of appearance now, then what we didn't do in the past." The last part was said determination as Rei looked directly into Serenity's eyes for confirmation that they were going to find out about Hotaru.

"Rei is right Mina-Chan; this is not solely your fault. Instead of feeling guilty, turn that guilt into motivation that will help us find information about Hotaru." Ami pitched in hoping to help her friend.

"Yeah! If we stay focused on what we should have then we will never be able to move on. It's time we find or missing Senshi" Makoto said with a large smile full of support for her friend. Mina finally looked up seeing the understanding and support she had from her friends.

"Your right! Now let us start figuring it out now!" Mina shouted determinedly.

Serenity smiled happily. "Though I admire you alls determination and willingness to start on the search for information on Hotaru-Chan, I sadly must inform you that it will not be possible for any of you to accomplish. Hotaru-chan has begun the process of rebirth as we speak. She will appear to one of us as a baby.." Serenity said with a sly smile. " in fact one of use in this room already is taking care of her…"The room became instantly as silent as the dead. All the Senshi were frozen from shock. Not a single one of them was prepared for Serenity's news. Fully amused by the shocked and bewildered faces of her Senshi Serenity couldn't help but smile and try to hold back her amusement.

"Minna breathe. I don't need you all passing out from lack of oxygen. Have no worries it is none of you." She said noticing that they had indeed started to breathe again for the moment, until realization sunk in again. Sighing Serenity mentally wondered what she was going to do with her Senshi and their need to not breathe.

"If you all would please stop trying to kill yourselves, I will explain what I said." Serenity said not as amused anymore. The Senshi one by one began the normal functioning of breathing. Just as soon as they started to try and speak up Serenity hushed them with a don't-even-think-about-talking-right-now look.

"Now, about a few weeks ago I was visited by the Spirit of Sailor Saturn…."

~~:: Flashback::~~ (a/n It was to long of memory not to put into a flash back)

**Serenity's POV**

_Sitting in my personal office I was pushing off my paperwork in favor of trying to figure out what Chibi-usa and I should do tomorrow during our Mother-Daughter time. As I was thinking a soft violet light slowly turned into a transparent image of a Senshi only her colors were purple and maroon on her bows. A crystal rested in the middle of the bow on her chest. Her hair with black with light purple tint, it was short only barely reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were violet and her skin was pale. She held a tall glaive in her right hand. Glancing at the Senshi, I was shocked to find out it was none other than Sailor Saturn. _

_Smiling weakly at her princess Saturn spoke "Serenity-hime, I have come to warn you and ask for a request. "_

_Recovering from my shock I began, "Saturn I have a few questions for you as well. First answer this; where have you been all this time?" _

"_Unlike the rest of the Senshi during the year you warded off the second ice age and put humanity into the deep sleep I did not fall into the slumber but instead was sent to Saturn. What you all don't know is during the Silver Millennium the reason I had such great power was because my father is the Death God Hades. When Beryl destroyed the Silver Alliance my father took me away to the Underworld. While all of you were sent directly to the future I was training with my father for years. Truth is Saturn never was effect by the war. Beryl was scared to come to the Death God's domain. My people and kingdom were left alone. When I wasn't training I was making sure the Kingdom of Saturn was doing well. A few hundred years before you all were reborn my Father began the task of rebuilding the fallen kingdoms. Most see my father as an evil God, but he is anything but evil. It is because of his Powers over the Underworld that people assumed he was evil. The only kingdom we had not reached was the moon by the time you and the rest of the Senshi began to appear on earth. Father said he would leave that planet rebirth up to the Luranian heir when she took her place as Queen in the future. So while you all began work on Crystal Tokyo I was on Saturn making sure all was well during my absence. Also checking up on the other planets to make sure they were ready when the Senshi would return home to their true birth place." Saturn finished looking over to her Princess to see if she caught all of what was said. _

"_I see, now I am full of even more question, my dear Saturn. But first I will listen to your request and warning. My other question can wait till after." I said patiently._

"_Yes, I will make my request known to you first. I wish to be reborn as your daughter. Well what I mean is your adopted daughter. I will come to you as a baby like I have before and I wish that you name me as your daughter. That way I can still be friends with Chibi-usa. I only ask this because it was nice to have a friend that wasn't scared of me as the other Senshi were once learning of my powers. She even risked her life for me a few times. I have only had the friendship of my father for quite a long time. Plus I have always wanted a sister. "Finishing her request Hotaru saw only love and acceptance in serenity's eyes._

"_Of course you can be my daughter. I remember the days when you use to call me Usagi-mama. The Outer Senshi are going to be so jealous." I said happily._

"_Now Serenity-hime I must warn you of an evil that will come in 8 years time. Chaos was not happy about being defeated by you. He will again try to destroy the Utopia you created. When the end of the eight year arrives, Earth will no longer be safe for those whose blood flows with power of the planets. All terrans will rebel against those who aren't leading to a civil war. Chaos will choose a Terran host to lead against those whose heritage hail from the planets. There will be much death, but my father and I hope to eliminate a good percentage of it by warning you ahead of time. Also so that I am able to help fight when time comes I will age by 2 years and a half. I will have full control of my powers by then, and also be ready for the attack. I cannot say how it will all begin but with our history we can safely assume a betrayal is likely. During the eight years you must start getting the moon ready for your arrival. My father, Pluto, and Chronos, the God of Space and Time, are working on finding the descendants of the refugees from the Silver Millennium. That way we can avoid any big civil war if most of those who are descendants of the ancient Planetarians are not on Earth anymore but on their respected planets. They need to relearn their true history and birthrights. They need to come back to the place where they truly belong. This battle against Chaos will not only affect us but the rest of the many galaxies. There will be no future only Chaos if we fail." Hotaru finished with desperation evident in her voice. _

" _I see, then I will call together a meeting and voice your warning to our fellow Senshi." I said already writing down to remind myself to set up the meeting. I glanced at Hotaru curiously, "I am curious about your ability to age. Is it always like this?" I asked wondering if back in the Silver Millennium if she also was not given the chance to age as a normal child should._

"_Yes, though what age I'll be each year depend on the need you have for your Senshi. While I lived as Hotaru Tomoe, I got to grow up like any normal child. The enemies you faced were not powerful enough to demand that the rest of your court to be awaken. It was only when the heart snatchers started trying to collect pure hearts did you need the rest of us. The only reason my powers didn't awaken like they did with Haruka and Michiru was because I housed Mistress Nine within my soul. She made it so that I would remain as a normal child till she herself was able to awaken. When Galaxia teamed up with Nehelenia my powers were needed to aid you. Therefore I aged quickly to be old enough to handle the powers of Saturn and help you defeat your enemies. It was actually Lord Chronos you made it so I would age a certain number of years during the 8 years we have. He told me that I deserved at least one chance to reach adult hood even if it was through accelerated growth." Hotaru explained to me. It is truly tragic to be the only Senshi that was forsaken a normal childhood, while the rest of us were blessed with one. As I listen to her tell me why I knew it was my job to see that she got a somewhat normal childhood while she lived with me. _

"_My dear Sailor Saturn, I am sorry to hear that you were never truly given the gift of aging." I said with a frown. "I hope to make sure your years here as my daughter will be fond, happy memories for you." With a sad smile I stood up and walked to stand in front of Sailor Saturn. "Now when shall I be blessed with your tiny little presence as a babe?" I asked for I needed to know how long I had to prepare for her arrival. I was planning in my head already where I would place her bedroom when Sailor Saturn was once again nothing but a small violet light. The light then grew brighter and brighter till it blinded me. When it finally died down, there laying in a small wicker basket wrapped warmly in a soft violet blanket was baby Hotaru. Shocked but also delighted picked her up out of the basket and held her close to my body._

"_Your are such a adorable little baby." I cooed smiling gleefully at her wide innocent eyes. "Wait until Chibi-usa gets a look at you! She'll be ecstatic to be a big sister." Hotaru smiled brightly and giggled as I mention my precious little Chibi-usa._

~~::End Of Flashback::~~

Serenity finished recounting her visit from Hotaru with a happy smile from the memory of how cute baby Hotaru. While in her blissfully happy sate, the other Senshi were digesting all of what Serenity just told them.

"I see so that's why you ordered for the room next to Chibi-usa's be redecorated. I'm surprised that we haven't noticed her in the Palace yet." Ami said now enlightened to the recent hustle and bustle of the palace staff.

"Yay! We have a new baby to spoil and play with" an ecstatic Mina shouted with a large smile. Her eyes brightening at all the possibilities a baby brought, especially one that would grow to be Sailor Saturn.

"I wonder what she'll like to eat. We can't have her eating any of that nasty premade baby food. Not while I'm around!" Makoto replied already putting together recipes for healthy but also tasty baby food.

"WAhhhh! Odango! You're not supposed to keep things like this a secret for so long! You should have let us known days ago!" a angry Rei shouted at Serenity who was still in her own lala land of how cute her daughters are. Rei now even more upset grabbed Serenity by her shoulders and started shaking her while yelling at her to pay attention. Ami sweat dropped at her friends antics. Mina was still daydreaming about the fun she'll have now that she has two little girls to spoil. Makoto was vigorously writing down recipes for little baby Hotaru.

We now come to Haruka who with wide eyes and dropped jaw was in shock her little girl was back. Michiru was smiling happily at her younger friend's antic and at her lover's reaction. She was also happy that she would get to see Hotaru again. Haruka finally gaining some control over her actions gave a happy smirk and looked at Michiru "Looks like our little Firefly has come back to us" she said voice full of delight.

"Yes, it seems our little family here will once again be complete" Michiru response with a bright smile.

"USAGI!" Rei shouted as she shook her friend trying to get her attention. Finally snapping out of her thoughts Serenity proceeded to try and get Rei to let go of her.

"REI! LET GO!" she shouted in a whiney voice.

Realizing she finally got Serenity's attention Rei stopped and crossed her arms while glaring at Serenity. "USAGI! WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING US THIS! UGHHH I SWAER YOU ARE SUCH A IDOIT SOMETIMES URRRGGHH!" Rei yelled at the now angry Serenity.

"HEY I AM NOT AN IDOIT! SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SOONER,BUT IF YOU RECALL AMI AND MINAKO WERE OFF VISITING THE STARLIGHTS!" serenity yelled though forcing herself to calm down she continued, "Also, Michiru and Haruka were off checking up on the moon kingdom to see how long it would take to rebuild it to its former glory."

Sighing very loudly Rei sat back down in her chair. "Ok, ok your were within your rights to wait till we all were here to tell us. I'm just upset that I was unable to figure it out myself." Rei admitted now calm again.

Serenity nodded understanding her friend anger. "Now Minna lets begin discussing what we plan on doing about Chaos and following through with Hotaru's plan. Then we can begin planning what to do about Endymion. Once we finish that I'll take you all to go see Hotaru-chan. Now that I think about it we will also have to discuss how we are going to announce her presence to the public." Getting nods of agreement from the rest of her Senshi serenity began the first meeting of many on the bleak future ahead….

**~~**

**~~ Present day~~**

Serenity stopped telling her story as she looked at Violet. Violet was sitting with a daze expression as she tried to taken in all the lady had told her. Violet really tried but being that she was on six had a hard time understanding it all. She got that the lady's husband was a bad man and that it was the lady's daughter that made her realize this. She also got that some Senshi, whatever they were, was able to transform into a baby. The transforming Senshi first warned the lady about a big war in the future. Violet though didn't understand what it had to do with her. Violet figured she find out eventually, maybe it was one of those things you didn't really understand until you were older. She remembered Haruka telling her something like that when she asked about where baby's come from. Violet then remembered that she would never see her aunts again.

Serenity watched the emotions on Violets face change from confusion, to childish understanding, and finally to homesickness. Serenity moves from her spot at the window to stand in front of Violet. "Little Flower I know this must be hard on you. I also know trying to understand that this story is a bit mature for you at this age is hard as well. Though my story is not finished I will not continue it today. Instead I will begin the next part of the story when you turn a little older. The next part is of a great battle that is to terrible for you innocent ears. "Serenity said then turn to face Setsuna, "Puu, I need you to go inform the others that our guest has arrived, also make sure they don't try a come meet our guest until I have given them permission. It will be a bit much for our Little Flower to meet everyone on her first day here. We will save the introductions till tomorrow." Serenity ordered. Setsuna responded with a small nod. Waving good bye to Violet, she was out the door and off to accomplish her given task.

Violet confused on why the only person she knew abandoned her with a depressed lady could only cross her arms and pout about being called little again. "Why do you call me Little Flower?" Violet asked still upset about being little.

Serenity gave her a smile and giggled "Because your name reminds me of the flowers in my garden." Serenity replied to such a silly question. The little girl in front of her did not like that answer one bit. Violet glared as best she could, which really turned out to be adorable on her, at the mean lady that dare give her such a weak nickname. 'What would Jake and the guys think if they heard her get called a Little Flower' Violet thought. She knew the answer already; they'd call her a wuss and make fun of her till she beat them up. Now glaring even harder at the lady Violet Hmph loudly and proceed to try and escape the room. Serenity tried as best she could to keep from giggling at the girl antics. The glare really did only make her look cuter than she already was. She could tell the Little Flower would grow up to be a spitfire.

"Now Little Flower where do you think you're going? I'm pretty sure even if you left the room you would get lost walking around the hall of the Palace." Serenity said with mischief in her eyes. "why don't you let me show you where your room is?" Violet was so very close to reaching the door when Serenity's words stopped her. 'I guess she's right I would end up getting lost.' Violet thought with dismay. She only nodded her head to Serenity's request. At least she would get to see her bedroom and maybe take a nap. She never got to take her normal after lunch nap like she did at home. Plus the story had made her tired from all the thinking, patience, and attention she had to focus on if she wanted to understand the story. Violet deemed that she deserved a good long nap, before she would sneak away and explore the palace. Of course, she would never let this lady know of her plans. With a triumphant smile she followed Serenity out the door to the place that was now to be her home.

**~~~~**

**xTxsX:** Bawha what do you think of that? I think I did a great job this time. Also I've decided to use their Japanese names instead of their English ones. The Japanese names just feel so much prettier when I write them. I hope my writing improved a bit this chapter. I know how it feels to read a story with bad spelling, forgotten words, and grammatical errors everywhere. If you feel like correcting me, then by all means go ahead. Also if you would like me to maybe turn Serenity's story into a prequel I just might do that if enough people want me to. Though it definitely won't be posted or even worked on till I complete this story and a few chapters of my other stories first.

**Well please RxR :D hopefully I'll be updating again soon. **


End file.
